


Nightmares

by PhanAssassin4



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Confessions, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:38:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhanAssassin4/pseuds/PhanAssassin4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeans having horrible nightmares and wakes up in a bundle of nerves and sweat. He starts sobbing silently only to hear Marco shuffling from the bunk opposite. What happens next? Read to find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for any spelling or grammatical errors. Enjoy!

It rose from the ground before Jean, a mass of tangled limbs, each one armour plated with a paralyzing goo seeping from black pores. The beast stared at him with bright and terrifying eyes, glassed over with an lust for blood, his in particular. Around him lay the mangled and bruised corpses of his comrades of the 104th trainees squad. He stood in the middle of the ring of death, his friends dark and unforgiving faces staring up at him. From behind him a mumble erupted and Sasha's corpse stirred. Jean sprinted in the direction of the movement sliding on the lake of blood beneath his feet.   
" Sasha! Sasha! Wake up! Come on you've got to help me. Get up!" sobbed Jean, grabbing her shoulders and shaking violently.   
" You...could....have...saved...us" she coughed the rattle of imminent death echoing in her voice. She repeated herself getting louder and louder each time as the rest of the squad joined in. She looked at him with hateful eyes before going limp as the demon approached him again. The shouting had become unbearable now their rough and harsh voices sending shivers down Jean's spine. Suddenly he felt a looming presence over him as he looked up his eyes meeting with the cold pupil-less ones of the beast. A drip of sizzling drool landed beside Jean as he began to scream. The hellish fiend unhitched it's jaw revealing rows and rows of jagged black teeth which shined with fresh blood. Slowly the doors of the cage of death closed around Jean, his consciousness slipping between him fingers as the great beast swallowed. He awoke with a jolt his body covered in a layer of cold and sticky sweat. He was in his tiny dorm, in a mess of sheets and blankets, one of legs hanging of the side of his high bunk. He looked around, a shell shock expression painted across his face. "This is the third time this fucking week" thought Jean angrily as he flopped his cold dead leg back onto the bed. He stared up at the ceiling, everybody else was fast asleep. He had no idea what time it was only that it was the early hours of the morning. A raven crowed from outside the window, startling Jean once again. Slowly his anger was slipping into misery as tiny tears began to form in the corner of his eyes. " "Why is this still happening? Why won't it fucking stop? I'm a freak!" he whispered to himself without realising between silent sobs. He bundled himself in his blanket bringing his knees into to hug, placing his chin on the top as he stared out of the window.   
The sky was a navy canvas speckled with bright stars that were smudged through Jean's tear filled eyes. Everything was bigger and brighter, blurred in the most fantastic way. As Jean stared aimlessly out into the night, Marco awoke from the bunk opposite. He struggled to gain focus before he heard Jean's sobbing . Automatically he sat up bolt upright rubbing his eyes to try and regain focus.   
" Jean. Jean are you ok?" whispered Marco as he attempted to gather some composure. Having not heard a reply he took the matter into his own hands grabbing the wooden planks of the top bunk and hoisting himself up so he could be level with Jean's bunk.  
" Hey! Are you ok?" cooed Marco quietly, the sudden noise scaring Jean out of his trance. His once bright hazel eyes were puffy and blood shot as looked over at Marco a small watery smile on his face.   
" Ah! Yeah...I'm fine." wheezed Jean between shaky breaths, a few stray tears rolling down his face.  
"No...No your not hold on. I'm coming up there." demanded Marco ascending the creaky ladder quietly as possible. With minimal noise he joined Jean on the top bunk the old beams bowing slightly at the extra weight.  
" Now what's the matter?" asked Marco staring intently into Jean's tear filled eyes. Jean wiped his eyes trying to give of the aura that was ok. He didn't want anybody to see him in this state let alone Marco. They were best friends but over the years Jean had fallen deeper and deeper in love with his freckled face friend.   
" I'm fine Marco. I can't get back to sleep that's all." lied Jean flickering his eyes around to room to avoid any sort of eye contact, if he looked at him the walls he'd worked so hard to build would fall faster than Wall Maria.   
" No your not Jean! I can tell. Please tell me." pleaded Marco his eyes filled concern. He didn't want to see Jean like this, he didn't deserve this.With that he opened up, the emotions exploding out of him like a cork from a shaken champagne bottle. As Marco's listened his eyes grew wider and wider as the realisation of what Jean had to go through hit him.   
"I'm nothing but a problem. I'm a jigsaw puzzle made with all the wrong pieces" he yelped like a hurt puppy.   
" No your not! Stop saying such awful things about yourself" said Marco raising his voice more than Jean had ever heard him speak, stirring Connie in the bunk opposite. Marco wrapped Jean in his warm embrace not feeling pity for him but a new indescribable level of love. Neither of them knew how long they had sat there clutching tightly onto each, Jean holding on for what felt like dear life and Marco melting at the contact.  
" Thanks Marco." mumbled Jean his voice muffled by the crook in Marco's neck.   
" No problem" replied Marco shuffling so they could lean back on the headboard.  
" I genuinely think you like me more than I like me" whispered Jean shimmying so that he could be a close as possible to Marco, a shiver passing down his spine as Marco placed a loving hand on his knee.  
" Well, that's ok. It just means that I'll have to love you enough for the both of us" said Marco before realising what he'd just said, a hand going over his mouth and his cheeks flushing a deep pink. Marco released Jean from his grasp only to have Jean cup his face and bring him in for a sweet and tender kiss. It was nothing they'd ever experienced before and for a moment it was just them, nobody else and nothing else but the butterflies in their stomachs. They pulled away, their cheeks flushing deep crimson.   
" Marco.. I" sputtered Jean eyes searching around the room to look at other than Marco' gaze only to have only to find Marco crashing there lips together for another more fiercely passionate kiss. He licked across Jean's bottom lip for access for his mouth Jean parting them willingly, their tongues working in perfect harmony. Marco pulled away for a second so he could position himself above Jean. Marco brought Jean's slender hips closer to him. They restarted the kiss as Marco straddled Jean's hips pinning him down on the bed before peppering his neck with tiny kisses stoping a occasionally to suck bruises into his soft sapped skin. A tiny gasp escaped Jean's lips as Marco began to grind on him stirring up a sensational friction between them. 'He's clearly done this before" thought Jean as he helped Marco get his shirt of as well as his own. But his mind cleared as he looked over Marco's torso. It too was littered in freckles each in little constellations across his chest. Marco trailed down the Jean's velvety torso littering it with gentle kisses until he reached the band of his pyjamas where he took the the elastic between his teeth and tugged releasing Jean's hardening length from its confinement. Marco's smirked and licked his lips in anticipation, his eyes lusting yet loving. His hands grasped the base of Jean's length while he licked the head teasing him before closing his lips around it. Jean moaned a bit louder than expected and raised himself so he could watch Marco. His skill's were impressive as he was able to take the entirety of his length without problem once again building up evidence that he'd done this before as he continued to run his tongue against the vein on the underside of his cock Jean hips bucking upwards. Marco stopped for a second, smirking up at Jean before carrying on, only with more heart than before, sucking and licking bring Jean closer and closer to the edge. With a final long lick from the base to the tip Jean came undone hitting Marco cheek and chin with his cum and smirk painted across face as he looked up at Jean. As a wave of sudden exhaustion hit him Marco flopped and wriggled to the side next to Jean leaving a small tender kiss on his forehead.   
" You have no idea how long I've waited for that" confessed Jean snuggling up as close as he could to Marco as he draped an arm around bringing him into spoon.Jean automatically shrunk into the little spoon Marco's embrace surrounding him in warmth. After only minutes they'd fallen asleep wrapped in each sweet embrace.


End file.
